Heavenly Jewel Mortal King
|chinese_title = 宝圣人皇 |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--Ruler#60 *:Heavenly God Sect--Sect Master#60 |occupation = ! *Ruler#60 *Mortal King#60 *Sect Master#60 |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#78 |age = |status = Dead |era = !7-8#60 |race = !Humans#60 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#60 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#60 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#60 |city = |level = |number_of_fp = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 60-Mentioned*78-Full appearance |death_appearance =1141 |history = Origin He was born during Difficult Dao Era and was considered as one of the two biggest prodigies of the Era alonside with Demon King Lun Ri. By the end of the Difficult Dao Era he became the ruler of the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom and under his rule the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom was flourishing with life. He and Demon King Lun Ri were considered to be the greatest kings of the Grand Middle Territory. Spy in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect sent Dong Shenglong to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a spy to destroy the Sect from inside. Later on Dong Shenglong reached an agreement with Cao Xiong that as long as he deliver Min Ren's Heaven's Will Secret Law to the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, they would help him to become the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's next Sect Master and wouldn't bother the Sect anymore. then sent War Noble Lie with an army to attack the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, but entire army was instantly destroyed on the fifth day of siege by 's power. felt it and wondered whether it mean that the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect still had an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure, but in truth it was a power from the Zither Pavilion, activated by Li Qiye. War Noble Lie and Dong Shenglong were captured by the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. sent Violet Mountain Noble to stop their execution and even gave him an Amnesty Decree to guarantee the success. Violet Mountain Noble used the Amnesty Decree to suppress the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's elders, but Li Qiye used Zither Pavilion's power to destroy the Amnesty Decree. The will of Heavenly Jewel Mortal King inside of Decree was provoked and immediately attacked Li Qiye, but he activated the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Heavenly Guardians; one of them reached out with a hand and easily destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will. The moment his will in the Amnesty Decree was destroyed, immediately felt it. He was enraged by such disrespect, but also terrified by how easily his will was destroyed. Not knowing what to do, he asked Heavenly God Ancestor for advice. Heavenly God Ancestor refused to leave his seclusion, so Mortal King asked for an Immortal Emperor Life Treasure instead. Soon after the execution, Nine Saint Demon Gate's Demon King Lun Ri personally lead a delegation to the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Lun Ri and Heavenly Jewel Mortal King talked behind the closed doors and in the end Heavenly Jewel Kingdom announced that conflict between War Noble Lie, Dong Shenglong and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was a personal matter, unrelated to the Kingdom's relationships with the Sect. Evil Infested Ridge A month or so later the Evil Infested Ridge was ready to open up, so many sects and nations rushed to its entrance. Li Qiye also brought a group from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. The Heavenly God Sect's disciples tried to stop them, but were quickly killed instead. To save Suppressive Might Noble from death, Heavenly Jewel Mortal King was forced to send Violet Mountain Noble with another Amnesty Decree and promise to not stop the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect from entering the Evil Infested Ridge. |personality = had a clever and calculating mind; thanks to that the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom was flourishing with life under his rule. He was also very ambitious and wanted to transform the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom into an Ancient Kingdom. |cultivation = was very talented cultivator. |techniques = |items = * Amnesty Decree (formerly; destroyed) }}